Media devices such as tablets and smartphones may often provide access to certain confidential information. To improve information security, confidential information may be encrypted. However, after a decryption key is obtained and the confidential information is accessed, an adversarial user may attempt to compromise the confidential information. For example, the adversarial user may copy the confidential information or transmit the confidential information to an unauthorized third party. Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of information security systems.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.